Hugo Williams
Hugo Williams (born 20 February 1942) is an English poet, journalist, and travel writer. His full name is Hugh Mordaunt Vyner Williams Life Williams is the son of actor Hugh Williams and the model and actress Margaret Vyner, who co-wrote some upper-middle-class comedies in the late 1950s. His brother is the actor Simon Williams, and his sister Polly was married to the actor Nigel Havers until her death from cancer at the age of 54. Williams attended Eton College. He is a regular contributor to the "Freelance" column in the Times Literary Supplement and is poetry editor for the Spectator. Williams has been poetry editor and TV critic for the New Statesman, theatre critic for the Sunday Correspondent, film critic for Harper's & Queen and a writer on popular music for Punch magazine.http://www.contemporarywriters.com/authors/?p=auth02C22L165112627043 British Council biographical entry, accessed January 22, 2007 Williams is married to singer, writer and tightrope-walker Hermine Demoriane. They have a daughter together, Murphy Williams, who is also a writer and columnist. Recognition He appeared in the Latitude Festival poetry tent in July 2008 Prizes * 1966 - Eric Gregory Award * 1971 - Cholmondeley Award * 1975 - Geoffrey Faber Memorial Prize for Some Sweet Day * 1999 - T.S. Eliot Prize for Billy's Rain * 2004 - Queen's Gold Medal for Poetry * 2007 - T.S. Eliot Prize Shortlist for Dear Room * 2007 - Costa Book Awards Shortlist for Dear Room Publications Poetry *''Symptoms of Loss: Poems''. London & New York: Oxford University Press, 1965. *''London Magazine Poems, 1961-1966''. London: A. Ross, 1966. *''Sugar Daddy''. London & New York: Oxford University Press, 1970. *''Some Sweet Day''. London & New York: Oxford University Press, 1975. *''Love-Life'' (illustrated by Jessica Gwynne). London: Whizzard Press, 1979. *''Writing Home''. Oxford, UK, & New York: Oxford University Press, 1985. *''Selected Poems''. Oxford, UK, & New York: Oxford University Press, 1989. *''Self-Portrait with a Slide''. Oxford, UK, & New York: Oxford University Press, 1990. *''Dock Leaves''. London & Boston: Faber, 1994. *''Penguin Modern Poets 11'' (by Michael Donaghy, Andrew Motion, & Hugo Williams). London & New York: Penguin, 1997. *''Billy's Rain''. London & New York: Faber, 1999. *''Collected Poems''. London: Faber, 2002. *''Dear Room''. London: Faber, 2006. *''West End Final''. London: Faber, 2009. Non-fiction *''All the Time in the World''. London: A. Ross, 1966; Philadelphia: Chilton, 1968. *''No Particular Place to Go''. London: Cape, 1981. *''Freelancing: Adventures of a Poet''. London & Boston: Faber, 1995. *''Some R&B and Black Pop''. Warwick, UK: Greville Press, 1998. Edited *''Curtain Call: 101 portraits in verse''. London: Faber, 2001. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Hugo Williams, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Mar. 10, 2014. Audio / video *''Hugo Williams: Reading from his poems'' (CD). London: Poetry Archive, 2005. See also *List of British poets References External links ;Poems *"From the Dialysis Ward" *Hugo Williams b. 1942 at the Poetry Foundation *Hugo Williams at PoemHunter (13 poems). ;Audio / video *Hugo Williams (b. 1942) at The Poetry Archive *Hugo Williams at YouTube ;About *Hugo Williams at Faber & Faber *Hugo Williams at the British Council *Rhymes of passion: interview with Hugo Williams at The Guardian. Category:English poets Category:Old Etonians Category:Fellows of the Royal Society of Literature Category:1942 births Category:Living people Category:Cholmondeley Award winners Category:20th-century poets Category:Poets Category:English-language poets